Devil Side
by janesbiotch
Summary: Still I want you, but not for your devil side Not for your haunted life, just for you
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Yes I know this is going to be my third Lucifer story and none of them are complete, but I'm updating them all so to answer the question why not? This one is inspired by a great song Devil Side by Foxes, you must check out that song. This story takes place after episode 2x13. May sure is a long ways to go.**

 **Chapter 1:** **Run and Hide, It's Gonna Be Bad Tonight**

They were on a case. She loved doing cases with Lucifer, but not anymore. Not after he pretty much tells her he loves her, saves her life, and oh yea leaves town for three months. Who does that kind of thing? She knew she must've been giving him the cold shoulder, but she had every right. He had broken her heart, and what made things worse, is he had come back, but he wasn't alone. Here they were trying to get a grip of the situation, and he was on the phone, this Candy was obviously a world scholar she thought to herself.

"Yes, you can have some. You do know that you don't have to call me for every little thing. My home is yours; you're welcomed to anything there sweetheart. Have a blast, and I'll see you when I get home." He replied.

He froze at the next words that came from the caller's mouth. He looked to the left as they drove up to the offices and noticed she was listening. He knew he hurt her, and he regretted it, but he was just looking at one side of the coin he supposed. He had to get her to understand, that he had realized that he was wrong, but she had something and was waiting patiently for an answer.

"You know I'm not one of endearments like that. I'm quite fond of you as well, I shall see you later." He hung up.

She tried to look away and hide the hurt, but she was no fool. She had told him that she loved him and wanted him to say it back. That didn't hurt, she was sure that they were tons of girls to tell him that they loved him on numerous occasions. The thing that made this hurt more was she was afraid that he might want to say it back.

"Now detective, explain to me what's going on here?" he asked as the exited the car.

"Tom Meyer was fired from his job here about two months ago. He said that the boss would never listen or accept his excuses when he would call in when he was unable to come to work." Chloe supplied.

"So what was the chaps excuse for not coming to work?"

"The devil was using him to run errands."

"Blasphemy! How dare he say this, I wasn't even in town. I run my own errands, and if I can't that's what I created Maze for. So he came back this morning trying to get his job back, what is going on in there for the FBI being called in?"

"Some say he is wearing some kind of device. They are afraid it might be some kind of bomb."

"So he tells them the devil made him do it, and the only way he can prove it is to blow them to smithereens? I'll have none of that."

They were just supposed to go there and help out with the crowd, she should've known that the moment she mention that he was somehow being blamed for this he would go off the cuff and enter the building. She may have missed the devil, but she didn't miss this. She took off after him.

*DS*

Tom Mayer didn't think today was going to come to this when he came down to his former job this morning, but he knew that it was a possibility. He just wanted his boss Drew to understand that he was a servant of the devil, and if he had things that needed to be done sometimes they were just more important than coming in and crunching numbers. That's why he had worn the vest because he knew if the cops were to be called they would shoot him before thinking about anything, he didn't want to be another statistic on the news, but he needed them to understand that things were just bigger.

"You understand right Drew; I didn't want to miss so much work. I had too." He explained.

"Yes Tom I do understand, why don't you put the gun down, and let the hostages go." Drew begged.

"Yes why don't you do just that?" Lucifer demanded entering the building.

"Who the hell are you? I told them

"You don't know? You have been holding these people hostage and giving the excuse that you couldn't make into work because somehow you had the honor of becoming my errand boy. I'm here to give you a reference. I'm Lucifer Bloody Morningstar and I can assure you I haven't seen this man in my life so you were more than correct in firing him."

"How dare you? I've seen the devil and you're not him. I've worked closely with him. You take it back right now?" he shouted pointing his gun at Lucifer.

Normally Lucifer would be laughing at this situation, but it was just at that moment that he noticed a certain detective had finally found her way into the offices. She didn't realize that she could literally be the death of him. It was time they sat down and had that conversation. They needed to have it a lot sooner than later.

"I'm bloody well am exactly who I say I am. I'm sorry if this appearance isn't appealing to you, but I don't have no I ever have horns or a tail!" he shouted walking closer to the man.

Chloe could see the man getting more and more agitated. He hadn't even noticed that she had gotten the remainder of the hostages to run towards the exit. He was so fixated on Lucifer and although it was a good thing, she didn't like how close he was getting to him with that gun.

"No he doesn't have horns or a tail. He's a man like you or me, but I don't know. It's like he's been burned, but a very long time ago. He's skin is now deep red and black in places. Like that guy from Star Wars. His voice is deep, but he's eyes are so gentle. He's a nice man, and he came to earth for a vacation, and for you to stand there and say you're him, that's the blasphemy.

It had happened so fast. Lucifer was trying to take in the true facts that this man seemed to know about him that it wasn't until he pulled the trigger that he knew what was going on. He reached his hand out to the man who had done it and when his eyes locked with the ring on his finger his whole persona changed.

"Master!" Tom shouted catching Lucifer as he fell.

Chloe had gotten most of the remaining hostages out, but was shocked when the boss had come running out after a shot was fired. She ran back in and the scene before her was confusing to say the least. Lucifer was lying in a pool of his own blood, but Tom Mayer who she knew without a shadow of doubt had shot him was clinging to him sobbing.

"What happened here?" she demanded.

"He never looked like this before. I didn't know that he could look like a human. Why didn't you tell me master?" Tom demanded.

Lucifer was jerking on the floor. He was trying to say something, and Chloe was afraid what it might be.

"What is it Lucifer?" she asked taking his hand.

"I need you to leave detective." he whimpered.

"I'm not leaving you, I just sent out for a bus it will be here soon. Just hold on okay, I just got you back." She replied.

"Detective I need you to leave. I don't know what's happening, and I assure I have no idea who this Tom chap is, but I can't hold it in. It's going to happen, and I need it to because I'm dying. I'm dying and I can't I can't leave you." He cried.

"What did you do?" she shouted daggers at Tom.

"He should've told me. He only talks to me in my dreams. I didn't know he could change his face, I didn't know he could be human! Are they coming? Will they be able to help him?" he demanded.

"Yes the doctors will fix this. Just hold on Lucifer, hold on."

"I can't hold it in, the pain is too much." He sobbed.

Chloe was frightened when his eyes rolled into the back of his head, his body going limp shortly after. She was about to cry out to him, but right before her eyes his body morphed into some burned figure that she didn't have any way of explaining. She had gasped and crawled away before she realized, and even though she wanted to be with him so badly and she was leaving him with a criminal she ran away as fast as she could.

 **End Notes: Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I was surprised at all the feedback for the story. I'm glad that the Lucifer fandom is not afraid for a person to have more than one story at once. Okay so I just wanna get back to the story so I'm going to dive back in. I will say this though, I was very surprised that everyone's comments were about what Chloe had done, no one mentioned that this story is actually using Candy Morningstar. I guess no one cared what she was doing up in this story for now. Anyhow, you will see her more this chapter. This story is passed on the lyrics to the song Devil Side by Foxes. A great song by the way, I hope to make a video for it soon. Okay here we go.**

 **Chapter 2:** **Cause Here Comes Your Devil Side It's Gonna Ruin Me"**

She had never ran so fast in her life. She didn't understand what was going on? He said that he didn't know the man, but then his face, what had happened to his face. She tried to replay it over in her mind, and all she kept coming up with was that Lucifer was the devil. Could that be it? Could it be that simple, and if he was in fact the devil was he really like on a vacation? So many things had her mind playing so many scenarios that she was startled when Maze came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel, but that wasn't what was such surprising, it was the fact that she wasn't alone.

"Hello Amenadiel." She greeted.

"Is Luci with you?" he asked looking around.

"No." Chloe answered guiltily.

Amenadiel was about to ask her what was wrong but they were interrupted by a distraught barely dressed Maze.

"Something happened to Lucifer!" she shouted.

Chloe was looking at her very oddly, but then she remembered what Lucifer had been saying the entire time. Maze was his demon; he had created her. She was his protector; could she tell her if he was okay. Oh god, what if what he said was true about Amenadiel was she standing in front of an angel of the Lord?

"What have you done?" Maze asked approaching her.

"We were called to a crisis situation. We were only supposed to help out until the feds got there, but Lucifer was there with all of his Luciferness and well he got shot. I was going to help, but this guy Tom Mayer kept going on and on about how Lucifer was his master and then his face…." She trailed off unable to finish.

"He showed you his face? His real face, what did you do?" they both seemed to ask in unison.

"I didn't know what to do I mean I knew it was Lucifer, but it was the devil. I mean my body reacted before my mind, and I left him there with someone who could hurt him. I called the ambulance though, they are probably helping him right now."

"So let me get this straight. You let someone shoot him, and then you left him in the very hands of the person who shot him?"

"Yes but come on I'm heading to the hospital now, I can give you to a lift?" she questioned.

"No you go ahead, I'll take my car." Maze smiled at her.

She grabbed her keys and was outta of there in a flash. What had she been thinking, this was Lucifer and if he was in fact the devil, none of that mattered he would be her devil.

Amendiel looked at her strangely trying to decide to choose his words carefully.

"Why aren't you angry?"

"Did you see her face, with the way she was talking Lucifer was near death. The best thing that she could've done for him was leave him to be immortal once more. He's probably taken care of his little problem by now, he can deal with her finding out about him on his own."

"You don't want to rush over and see if he's okay?"

"No I think you and I can get back to what we were doing a little while longer." She smirked licking down the side of his face.

*DS*

Something wasn't right. Chloe had run away when the Tom fellow had shot him, he should be healing. He knew that he really should be more afraid of the fact that Tom knew him and he had no idea who he was, but he just couldn't stop thinking about the fact that they were tearing away his gorgeous suit, and their voices were so muffled that he had no idea if they were talking to him or not. He didn't like this at all. He was feeling human, he was feeling deeply, and he knew why before he finale gave into the darkness he whispered her name on his lips.

"Candy." Then he slipped into the abyss.

Chloe had gotten back to the hospital in a flash, and when she asked about Lucifer she had been sent off to a small lunge with big chairs and warm colors. She had been told it was the place his family had been waiting. When she got there she was expecting Maze, but that's now who was there.

There instead was another African American female. She was sort of on the young side, she would say mid-twenties. She had the prettiest red curly hair she'd ever seen, and it was natural which was very odd yet on her it was beautiful. She had two different color eyes. One was blue and the other green. She was what she thought that when someone said she was breathtaking they must mean her. What was unsettling though to her was, she was crying. She was doing it very quietly, but she was deeply distraught.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked.

"I was sitting at home using the microwave and watching videos on the internet. I was trying to figure out how to make a turkey dinner. Sammy is getting so thin and he's doing dangerous work now and it says after a long day you should come home to a hearty dinner. That's what I was trying to do, but then the phone rings and they tell me that he was shot. I got here as fast as I could. It only took about ten minutes; it would have taken a shorter amount if I would have used—who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Chloe Decker, I'm Lucifer's partner.

"Oh my! Oh my! Look at you, he's been talking about you nonstop, but you are nothing like I expected you're gorgeous! Oh Lucifer must explain to me how is it he just left you here while he showed me around Las Vegas. I just can't believe, wow and you're the Chloe Decker?" she asked again to be sure.

"Yes that's me. He's really been talking about me while he was away. I'm very shocked, I swear I thought that when he came back with you I thought well it doesn't matter what I thought maybe he and it….

"Mrs. Morningstar he's asking for you." A nurse called from the doorway.

"Oh right, I guess that's me. Well Chloe it's so good meeting you, and I hope that you and I can be like sisters. I just want to make sure he's okay and then I'll tell him you're here." She smiled.

Chloe felt dizzy. It was like the wind had just got sucker punched out of her. Did she say what she thought she said? Had he married her? What the hell was going on? She had the right to be angry right. I mean, how could he do such a thing? The other weird thing was when she thought about the two of them being friends it sounded kind of nice.

 **End Notes: OK. So what do you guys think? I assure you it is not what you think? What are your theories? Hints are everywhere.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: I'm feeling inspired. Two chapters in one day. At least that's the plan when this chapter starts lol Lets see if I get there.**

 **Chapter 3: It's almost Like, Slow Motion Suicide**

Chloe couldn't believe that she was still sitting there like some kind of kicked puppy. She didn't deserve to be with him. He had been preaching to her the whole year who he was, but she was too foolish to believe him. She had lost her faith a long time ago. If there was a such a person as God, then why did he take her father away? He was a good man and he did everything that he could to help people, so why did he have to die, and the person who took him still walked the earth for so much longer?

She was waiting to hear about her friend. Could she say that he was her friend? She had just decided that she could stop thinking about what had happened today, but then her cellphone rang and its Dan. Seems Tommy can't stop telling the people about how he's been Lucifer's minion for the past couple of months, the lieutenant wants to talk to him just as soon as she's able too. Of course nobody believes a word that he says, but they have to gets Lucifer's statement nevertheless, and they'll need hers as well. Could she lie about what she had seen though? I mean she knew for a fact that he hadn't asked Tom to pick up his dry cleaning. Just as today was the first that she had seen Tom she was sure that it was the first day that Lucifer had seen him as well. There was just so many questions and she needed answers.

"What did the tell you?" Maze asked appearing out of nowhere. She wasn't shocked that Amendiel was there as well. Those two seemed to be joined at the hip all of a sudden. She wondered if they realized that they were in love.

"They just had me sit here. I couldn't go in the back, they let his wife go though. She's back there now."

"He's wife!" Maze shouted outraged.

Chloe was happy, she thought that she was maybe overreacting. That maybe she had no right to be feeling what she was feeling. She was so happy that someone else seemed as deeply disturbed that she was about Lucifer being married. I mean he had only been gone what three months after saying that he was no good for her, but he was willing to do anything to be good for her. I mean he was the one making her mind do all of these crazy thoughts and now he came back with a wife!

"Hello, there's been some kind of a mix up." Candy stated.

"Oh my." Maze gasped.

That's when it dawned on Chloe why she kept looking at her earlier. She was Maze. Well not an exact replica, she was a red head and a tad taller, but everything else. The resemblance was uncanny. She watched as the two women circled each other. Maze in her normal predatorily manner, but this Candy just smiled. It was the weirdest thing ever, but then there was the fact that she knew normally in this kind of situation she would be inching towards her gun, just feeling the hostility in the air, but that's not what was happening. Ever since Candy came in the room she felt calmer somehow. She had even been a little angry at Lucifer, and was thinking that when she saw him she was going to give him a piece of her mind whether he was the devil or not. Now though everything was so calm, she could almost maybe drift off to sleep if she concentrated.

"Sophia!" Amendiel greeted her enthusiastically.

Sophia couldn't be he was there. It had been so long since she'd seen him, she didn't realize how much she missed him until she saw him. She ran up to him, and spun her around and around and she couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her lips.

"What are you doing here?" he asked settling down.

"I came to fix this situation. Hi, I don't think our introduction went as it should've earlier. I'm Sophia Morningstar, but you can call me Candy. I'm Lucifer's sister." She smiled before take Chloe in a big hug.

*DS*

Lucifer needed the detective away from him. She was bringing up feelings that he had been trying to bury. He didn't care what Candy said. He needed to be away from her, but he couldn't and it was conflicting. Then there's the whole Tom Mayer thing. Who was this guy? He knew his real form, and he wasn't afraid of it. He wanted to have a press conference and expose him. The lieutenant did give him the courtesy call on that, but she quickly removed herself when he talked about lawsuits of being shot while trying to protect this town.

Then there was his real face. People are always wanting to see his real face, and then when he shows it to them they are disgusted. He didn't blame them, but they were far from the truth, just more lies that they were meant to believe. When folks tell stories of the devil of course there's the goat metaphors, pitchforks, but it's absurd far from the truth.

Lucifer was the first angel. They say that he was the most attractive, and he couldn't agree more. That part they did get right. What happened with Chloe? That was not he doing, something pulled it out of him, something, or should he say someone wants him to share the truth.

"Hi." Said a voice disrupting his muses.

"Hello detective, so nice for you to come. Are you disappointed that reports of my demise were false?"

"I was so worried Lucifer. I was so worried, and a bit jealous for a moment I thought that Candy was your wife." She was halfway to the bed but stopped. She noticed his face fall.

"Aww so you're still a bit put off by what you saw earlier?"

"No Lucifer! That's why I'm here, I wanted to say that I don't care. None of that matters Lucifer, I know you and you will never hurt me."

"You don't know that! Young Tom couldn't even make it to work because of doing my bidding left and right. How do you know that I couldn't hurt you?"

"I know because I love you, and don't look at me like that! You left, you saved my life and then leave as if you're coming back. Do you realize how much it hurt? To go to your home, and find everything gone. Then to have to go home to Maze, the first couple of weeks I thought she knew where you were, but she didn't. You had done it to her as well, but it was deeper. With what happened today I think I get it. It was like a father leaving their child, how could you do that to her?

Lucifer didn't really know what to say. Why was she here? Couldn't she see he was in pain? He wanted her to go away.

"Answer me dammit!" she shouted. "I deserve to know why?" she said softer.

"It's not real! You don't love me, it's all fabricated by my father."

"What?" she asked confused.

*DS*

Maze had disappeared around a corner and now only Candy and Amendiel remained. She was nervous. Her brother although she adored him he was always so judgmental. She knew if he was aware of half the things she was putting into work he would definitely not approve.

"Candy." He scolded.

"You don't get to call me that!" she snapped.

"Does father know you're here?"

"Yes I was finally able to open his eyes of a few things."

"How long have you had Lucifer, will you be seeing mother?"

"I found Lucifer in Las Vegas drowning his sorrows in booze and woman. I've been working my magic for the past month. I was the one to get him to come back to work."

"You can't go around manipulating him like that. He loves you deeply and because of that he doesn't realize what you are doing. It ends now!"

"Don't you dare tell me what I can and can't do! I may appear younger but you of all know that I am way older and wiser than you dear brother. I'm doing my best to set things right, if I were able to interfere from the beginning things could've been different. What father did was unforgivable and you all just stood there and let it happen. You know if I were there I wouldn't have, or I would've fallen with him."

"That's why father sent you away. You are deeply needed, as well as Luci. What he did to him in the beginning it was a punishment, but he is deeply needed. For every good in the world they have to be someone to take care of the bad. He sees it as a punishment, but that's not how I see it. He thinks our father hates him, but he trusted him with such a gift. He is the one to punish the bad and maintain the balance of the universe. He is still his second in command and he is too arrogant to even realize!"

"What of Chloe?"

"I had nothing to do with that. I agree with Luci and mother with that, it was all him. I will not be a pawn."

"Mother this, and mother that. She has you snowed dear brother. She wants to go home, and home where she thinks Lucifer will never be welcomed.

"What are you talking about?" Amendiel asked. He thought maybe he was being a bit harsh to his sister. He was just hugging her, and now he was practically jumping down her throat. Maybe she knew more than he did.

"She wants Chloe and Lucifer to be the ticket home, but she thinks that in the end maybe Lucifer won't be welcomed back.

"I don't believe you. She loves him."

"Oh I never said she didn't love him. She loves us all in her sick way, but she's manipulative and she's manipulating you!"

"How is she manipulating me?"

"The both of you. Chloe is a pawn, put in Lucifer's path. You're right she is, but why does that have to be a bad thing. He thinks their feelings aren't real, but they are Amendiel. They are, you made sure of that."

"See he will never accept her, she was put in place to taunt him."

"You're not helping the situation. Lucifer is always seeing the bad side of things. Chloe is a miracle birth. She's all human. My charms work on her, my charms work on everyone. So does Lucifer's, but they don't work on her. None of them do. She was a gift to her mother, and it made her immune to certain things. She is a detective and her eyes are opened to lots of things, and she's opened her heart to the devil himself. She saw his face, and of course she ran for a second but she came to her senses. She sees the real him Amendiel, every king deserves his queen even if he's the king of hell. She's a gift, I'm going to make him realize that. Love is in the air sweet brother; I see even you are feeling that." She smiled.

Amendiel had to take in what she was saying. Could it possibly be true? She would know of all people. He could feel a smile creeping on his face, but then he remembered what he felt when he hugged her.

Can-Sophia wait!" he shouted

"What is it?" she asked.

"I know what you're doing to Maze."

"She's like his child Amendiel. If things change and he can go back, he'd never go back without her. She can't go there."

"It's not right. You should've found a better way."

"I'm doing you a courtesy brother, because I know you love her. She doesn't know because of what she is, but she will. It will be something you remember it's my gift to you."

"I won't let you." He growled.

"Oh sweetie, it's already done.

 **End Notes: Sorry it didn't get posted last night but it's extra-long so I hope that pays up for it. So tell me have you figured out who she is yet? The hints or there. What about the face mystery? Comments are love.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: How about a little light and calm before the storm. Also a little explanation of Tom seeing the devil. I mean did you guys forget that he did indeed see the devil? More of Maze and Am which I have called Amazed I'm trying to get it to stick so if u tweet or use Tumblr or anything how about using that as a hashtag for a sister? I started posting this story at so must of my comments in the author's notes are replies to what goes on there. That's why some of this little notes may not make since to any of you. As always I write in real time the first note will be when I start the chapter and the last will be when I finish let's hope they are both on the same day. Remember this story is based on Devil by Foxes it's a great song which I will be making a fanvid for. Last thing most chapter titles are direct lines from the song unless I say different. This chapter is not a lyric from the song. If I used all the lyrics quickly they wouldn't be much story to tell and since I've got all this story thought this will be a long one. Okay so Sophia is the Angel of Love, wait until you hear why Luci calls her Candy it's so cute.**

 **Chapter 4: A Little Piece of Candy**

"What do you mean fabricated?" Chloe asked taking the seat by the bed.

She took in her surroundings, and all of a sudden she didn't appreciate how bland this place was. It was well the perfect word for it sterile. She watched as different emotions passed over his face. He was about to tell her something important.

"Your mother and father wanted to have a child. Why I don't know, I mean they are teeny tiny little monsters that cling, and you have to change their cages. I'm sorry I'm getting off tangent. They wanted to have a baby, but they couldn't. I guess your mother was barren, father does make some of you broken, but she prayed to him. She prayed and they were answered, good old Amendiel came down and put a bun in her oven. Nine months later you were done."

Chloe was trying to process this. How exactly was this happening? God was real, okay so she was trying to get her mind on that, but she should've figured since her potential boyfriend was the devil. So God was real and he came down here and gave her mother a baby?

"Oh my god! You mean he put me inside of her like Mary! Am I like your sister? Have I been lusting after my angel of a brother? Oh God, I'm going to be sick."

"It's nothing like that detective. I mean it isn't something from the Syfy channel. You are your mother's child you are a Decker. My father, let's just say he provided the glue. He made it possible so that your mommy and daddy's stuff could make a whole. So yea because of that it has made it possible for you to be real. Then because of that little bit of magic is why you can't fall under my spell as you put it."

"Well that's good." She sighed for relief.

"So what's fabricated?"

"Are you not listening detective. He made you, and he made you fall in my path. This push and pull that we have for each other is obviously something in his plan to manipulate me. I won't be a pawn, and you shouldn't want to be one either."

"What if I said I don't mind being manipulated as long as I can be with you." She smiled taking his hand.

"To that I say you're a fool, I can't be with you if I don't know if this is real, and you shouldn't want to either detective.

She was stunned. How could he say such a thing? Why didn't he realize that this was real? She could feel it in her bones. She knew that he was the devil now, and she was willing to go down in flames just to be with him. She wanted him to let her save him. She could see that he loved her just as much as she him.

"Lucifer." She pleaded.

"Get out of here now detective!" he shouted. She jumped. She tried to stop herself from doing it, but his eyes had flames behind them and that was just still too much for her.

"See detective, no matter how much you think I'm a man you could love we both know you couldn't."

She wanted him to see that she could and she did, but she thought better of it. It had been a long day, and maybe it would be best if she came back tomorrow.

"I'm glad you're alright Lucifer. You get some rest, and I'll come back tomorrow, and I'll even bring Trixie." She smiled and suppressed her tears.

*DS*

Maze didn't really know what she was doing. She had left Amenadiel to talk to his sister, and she decided to take a stroll. Yea see that was the thing, she was taking a stroll. She had been upset with Lucifer because he was changing. All she wanted to do was raise a little hell, and he was going toward the detective and it made him angry, but the thing was that she was changing herself as well. She was being drawn to Amenadiel, and the thing was she liked it. She liked it a lot, and she didn't know what to do with herself.

"Hi." Sophia said appearing out of nowhere.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't do that." Maze glared.

"Oh come on Maze, I'm not here to hurt you. I like you. I like how you've helped my brother."

"Oh really, I thought you would want me to help you send Lucifer back to hell as soon as possible. I mean it's where he belongs. It's the word you all spout once you come into view. I conquer. This plane is changing him, and I don't like it."

"You're right, he does need to return to hell, but not yet. Not without Chloe. I wasn't really talking about him though; I mean Amenadiel. I see the way he looks at you."

"Yes I'm sure you do, probably one of the reasons that he's fallen. I'm a temptress, he I gave him a taste of the demonly body. He couldn't resist, no one can." She smiled looking Sophia up and down.

Sophia knew she had to get back to Lucifer, but she had plans for Maze. Her life was about to become very different, but she liked to have fun too. She truly was beautiful, and she could tell that her brother thought about her a lot when he created her. That would be a conversation for later. She gently touched her shoulder, and Maze was like jelly in her palms. She leaned in close and kissed her gently. She was like a champagne bottle bursting. She just couldn't get enough of her heavenly taste, and she liked it.

"Sophia!" Amenadiel shouted pulling them apart.

"That dear brother is jealousy, you two have fun. No worries, everyone likes a taste of Candy every once and a while." She giggled vanishing from sight.

*DS*

Tom Meyer sat in his cell terrified. He had done two terrible things. The first thing he did was he told of the devil, when he came to him he told him he was never to tell them about him. That he was special. He had recorded all of the things that he'd done in his life, and he told him that he would be forgiven, that he would protect him in hell, but then all that changed. He came and acted as if he had never seen him before, and he had a face. He had never shown him that face before, he didn't even know he could appear unscarred.

"You're thinking too much!" a voice growled.

"Master I'm so sorry. You came there without warning, and then the gun it just went off. Please tell me you forgive me? I stayed with you, and I confessed."

"You did, but you told them. That was never a part of the deal."

"If I didn't tell them they were going to think I was crazy. I was not going to go to a loony bin, the world needs to know you exist. They have to be warned. That's why I'm going to have a bigger press conference."

"Oh Tommy don't you realize you're not going to make it to see tomorrow." The devil sneered walking closer.

"No!" he screamed.

*DS*

"No!" Lucifer startled awake.

Something was wrong, very wrong. The first thing he noticed waking up was the pain, there was so much pain. Everything hurt, his back from cutting off his wings, this giant whole in his chest from being shot earlier, even where Chloe had shot him hurt he hurt a lot. He looked down at his hand to his ring, and it was glowing.

"No no no!" he shouted rising from the bed.

He heard the monitors begin to beep time he unhooked himself, but they didn't understand what was happening. Someone was going to hell, they were going and they were being escorted by the devil. That couldn't be happening he was there. He went to the window to pull it up, but he couldn't.

"I'm mortal." He shrieked.

He looked around, but there was no Decker in sight. This was something else, something else was happening. He closed his eyes to call out to Candy, or Amenadiel but there was nothing, he didn't have his powers. He looked down, and noticed that he had pulled his stitches and was bleeding a lot. His knees gave out and he dropped to the floor hard.

Just then the door opened and there was tons of activity of nurses helping him back to bed and tending do his mortal wounds. They put something in his arm and the drugs were dare he say heavenly. They were being so kind, but they had no idea the devil was lose doing father knows what. The drugs were about to take him under, and he couldn't stop them. Before he lost consciousness he whispered "Father help me, help us all." Then he gave into the darkness.

 **End Notes: Okay this one took me two days. What did you think? Comments equals love.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: So what did you think of that last chapter? Some are thinking that his devil side is on the loose. That would be too simple don't you think? I'm all about complicated things. That would be too easy lol. To the person that thought there was only one more chapter to go, too much stuff is left to happen. I mean you don't even know what's in store for Maze, and let me tell you it's a doozy. Now let's get another chapter out. Then it'll probably be a few days I gotta write a 40-page essay.**

 **Chapter 5: Outta the Box**

Dan Espinoza couldn't believe his eyes for the second time today. Here he stood in a jail cell with the body of one Tom Meyer. Apparently sometime last night he was murdered in his jail cell. They are no signs of forced entry, and if he were to follow the logic of the video tape he just had the pleasure of watching the devil did it.

"Crazy right?" asked Ella Lopez.

"His eyes were burned right out of their sockets; what kind of weapon do you think did it?" he asked.

"Did you see that video? A guy disguised as the devil appeared and touched him, the devil took his soul. I mean I know you have faith. Like they said the eyes are the window to the soul, and I know just as soon as I leave here I'm stopping by the church for a blessing. We should get Lucifer in on this, how's he doing anyway?"

"I don't know, Chloe was taking Trixie to see him this morning, let me see can I get her on the phone." He replied taking his phone out.

*DS*

Chloe Decker wasn't feeling very well. Her night was filled with weird dreams of hell, fire, and Lucifer having two faces. There was so much stuff that she didn't understand, and she was being pulled further and further down. She could barely put on her makeup this morning. It was her day off, and she decided today would be the first day of letting Lucifer know how she felt. She wasn't wearing her standard work clothes, Trixie had picked out a nice floral dress for her, and she was wearing her hair down.

"Come on mom, I'm ready to go to Lucifer's room." Trixie shouted ecstatically.

"Come on monkey, I know you want him to see your bear." She beamed at the bear her daughter had gotten the devil."

She wasn't sure how he was going to act about Trixie being there. She was going to have a talk with him, if she could accept that he was in fact the devil, then he had to realize that the devil being afraid of a small child was irrational. Just then her phone began to ring.

"Monkey his room is right over there, I need to take this call and I'll meet you there."

She watched closely as Trixie ran off happily towards the room before answering her phone.

*DS*

Lucifer is startled awake. He immediately knew that all was right again in his body. He also knew that he's not alone. He could feel a presence in the room with him, and his was almost afraid to open his eyes. He wondered if for once he's not back where he belonged but still out collecting souls or worst still in the room with him.

"Are you asleep Lucifer?" the familiar lisped voice asks.

"Hello small human." He greets her with half lidded eyes.

"Mommy told me that you were hurt, so I got you this bear to make you feel better." She placed the bear under the covers with him.

"Thanks, who are you here with, or did you take advantage of your mother's Uber yet again?"

"My mom brought me, she's very worried about you. She came all dressed up too, she's wearing a dress." She stated like it was the most unbelievable thing ever.

"Really dressed all up to see me, then where is she?" Lucifer asked.

He looked to the door to see if he could catch a glimpse of her. Maybe she was what he needed this fine morning to calm his nerves of all the things devil. He just needed her smiling face, and maybe everything would be okay. He could deal with the devil business later.

"Lucifer, that was Dan he was calling from the jail. Tom Mayer was killed last night, and according to the tapes it was the devil. Care to explain?" she demanded.

"Bollocks." He whined sinking back into the sheets.

*DS*

Dr. Linda Martin didn't know what to make of the situation happening before her eyes. She and Maze were supposed to have lunch, and she met her at her office, but she had been in the bathroom ever since she gotten there. She could tell that something big had happened, but unlike Lucifer you had to be delicate with getting her to talk. That was the reason for the lunch. They would get something to drink, and Maze's problems would just come oozing out. The poor girl had no idea she was in therapy and very good at it. Today didn't seem like it was going to be that case.

"Are you okay?" she asked once she exited the bathroom.

"I've never experienced something like that before. Maybe I'm becoming more human like Lucifer, how do you know if you're going through your womanly woes?" Maze asked innocently.

Linda stared at her friend and for a moment, she was about to ask her hadn't her mother told her about this when she was growing up, but then she remembered that she had no mother because she was created by Lucifer the devil. How could she say this? She could do it, she was a doctor after all.

"Everyone is different Maze, but you've been here five years are you saying you've never experienced your womanly way?"

"Well no of course I have, in fact oh my?" Maze paled rushing back into the bathroom.

Linda stood there trying to figure out what could have possibly made her react that way and then it dawned on her.

"Maze, I'm going to run to the drugstore, you stay right there." She replied as she tapped on the door.

*DS*

Even though she had told Lucifer about the tape, she didn't expect him to get dressed and check himself out of the hospital, but that's exactly what he did. Now he stood in the bullpen staring at the film of the death getting angrier by the minute. Only she knew the truth about who he was, so everyone else thought it was just Lucifer and all his Luciferness. The real thing was who would be the first to say something.

"Dude, I mean all for this method thing you got going, but a time like this is time to turn it off. Do you see what I see? I've been in confessional since this morning, it's the time to get your ducks in a row. The actual devil stole his soul." Ella added.

"I assure you that's not what's happening there! I don't just go around collecting souls, and if I do it wouldn't be looking like well the devil." He shouted.

"I assure you that Lucifer doesn't really realize what he's saying. It's all the stress of everything." Chloe chimes in.

Of course, she understands everything now that she knows the truth about him, but he must realize that some of these things that he says would make people think that he was clearly insane. That would be the next thing she did to prove to him that she was serious about this, she would help him become more human, and they would just work. She would just make a list of the things she had to do, starting with telling Dan she supposed, she could see that he could tell there was something different about them.

"So, is that how the jails work around here detective? Someone can just walk in and do this, and be caught on camera?" Lucifer asked out raged.

Chloe could feel the argument on the tip of her tongue, but all of a sudden, she just got the feeling of happiness and unreal calmness. She looked at Lucifer, and it was right on the tip of her tongue to tell everyone there she loved him, but then it was over and she felt sort of drugged, but she could see the look on everyone else's faces, and she knew they were being affected by something.

Lucifer has already prepared himself for the tongue lashing from Chloe. Being in her very presence was trying his last nerve with such things going on, but he knew the minute she entered the precinct. She was working her magic. Everyone was getting that surreal feeling. Where you just want to take a nap, or you've got that after sex feeling. It was well it was pure bliss.

"Candy, do you know what's going on?" he asked already know the question.

"I came because I was worried about you Lucifer, and after this well you know what it means." She told him cryptically.

He immediately knew the game that his sister was playing, and he was not going to let it happen.

"Excuse us. He told her as he stirred her away from the stoned detectives.

"What in bloody hell are you doing?" he shouted when he got them alone.

"I told you Lucifer I'm here for you. I want to get to know what you have been getting into, and of course you my gift, but I'm here because of what you just saw on that tape!"

"That is part of the reason why I have to get her to see that we can't be together. What was on that tape can very well be the beginning of the end. It's big, I felt as I turned mortal in that hospital bed tonight. The more she is around me the more vulnerable I become, and apparently the longer it takes for it to wear off."

"Dear brother, you are fooling yourself, I know that you are afraid because Chloe was put in your path by our father, but it's you that are making this out to be a bad thing. It's time you told her the truth about you, and that mask you wear."

"I don't wear a mask sister, and I will tell her what I damn well please. I know that you think you're helping and you know that I'm happy to see you, but look at you. Everyone here is well feeling bliss, you need to learn how to contain yourself. I can show you, but first you need to mind your manners." He informed her eyes flaming red.

"Are those supposed to scare me. Luci, we have been getting along so well this past month. I'm here for you because I see what you've become, and I don't like it. Then I see you and Chloe, and I know what you can be with a shove in the right direction, and with certain distractions out of the way."

It was getting harder and harder to follow the situations, that was yet another side effect of his sister's power. She didn't know how she could project things into the atmosphere. He had a sharp retort on his tongue, but he took a moment to think about what she was saying.

"Distractions? My only distractions were Chloe and her world, but you suggested that I get back here. That I somehow belong here so what do you mean by-what have you done? I know you've seen her!"

"I have and she's beautiful. The tribute to me warmed my heart, but she's a part of your past. No worries though, she's about to go on an adventure of her very own."

"No Candy, you can't! Please tell me you didn't."

*DS*

Linda asked her if she wanted her to call Amenadiel and she told her no. When she even brought up the name Lucifer, the look on her face to Linda was worse than when he revealed himself to her. The thought of eating wasn't on either of their minds, but she really did need the food, but it was just hard to take in.

"Has something like this ever happened before? I mean what happens now?" Linda asked her.

"How the hell should I know. I'm new to this type of thing just like you, I mean they are eight of them and not all of them are blue." Maze asked with hope in her heart.

"No, they're not all blue, but that's just because they are either pink, have two lines, or it's written, but they all point to the same conclusion."

"I'm pregnant." Maze gasped.

"What does this mean though?" Linda asked concerned.

"You tell me. So a angel knocks up a demon, I'm thinking apocalypse?"

 **End Notes: So guess what I went ahead and wrote that paper before getting back to writing this. I apologize for this chapter because I think it comes out as all over the place. I apologize if I offended any religious person for how this chapter ended. I will tell you that there will be no apocalypse and u don't need to worry about an abomination being born. When the baby comes a normal baby promise. So tell me what you think. Be honest. Should I scratch this? I'm still liking it. So if u are following my other Lucifer stories, what do you want to see updated next?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Devil Came Down to LA**

Emily Parsons was taking of her customers, as she rounded the tables in her diner. Everything was falling into place, she finally had what she always wanted. She had lived her life passing from foster home to foster home, being abused both physically and emotionally, but she never knew that a meeting with a stranger would change it all.

She had met him when she had run away and found herself on the streets on LA homeless. He was charming and handsome, and he picked her up one night, and she thought that he would want sex, but he had asked her what she desired, and just like magic she had told him that all she wanted was to be a chef, and own her own restaurant. He told her that deep down he could see that she was a good person. He would help her, all he asked in return that she be as good to someone else as he was to her, and then their deal would be sealed, but if she didn't see to his terms then she'd be back to collect. She thought he was a madman, and she fled from him that very night. Two days later she met Aaron, a man who loved her for her and things just turned around from there.

"Becky you're late!" she shouted to her newest waitress when she entered from the back.

"Emily I'm so sorry, my sitter was late. I tried to find someone to see with Jeremiah until she got there, but you know how he is around strangers."

"Emily listen to me, this time of year is my busiest, I know that you need this job because you're a single mother, and your little one is sick. I don't care if you can't find a babysitter, keep up this shit and you won't need one, you'll be home every night with your little monster." She spat.

You just never could find help sometimes. She was trying to do her best, but sometimes some people just didn't understand when people were throwing them a bone. She had to do the books, Aaron would be there soon, he had a big surprise for her.

Once you entered the back she knew something was off. She knew that she had left the light on in her office, but now the room was completely dark, and before her eyes even adjusted she saw that someone was sitting at her desk.

"I'm sorry this is my office, no one is supposed to be back here." She told the shadow.

"Hello Emily, do you remember me?" He asked her coming into the light.

"My god." She gasped.

"Wrong deity I'm afraid. Now Emily what did I tell you the night that we first met, that you only had to do one thing."

I…. I…I…. I've been following what you said." She stammered.

"Really have you now, because a girl was just distraught begging you for a break and you wouldn't give her that. You even threatened to take away her small spawn, now they are just some things that the devil won't allow." He smirked.

"You did nothing! I ran away from you that night because you are crazy, and I met a man who loves me. He did this, he opened up doors for me, and he made my dreams come true, not you him!"

"You mean him!" he told her turning on the light.

Emily looked in the direction that her visitor had been pointing in and was overtaken with terror. In the middle of the floor where he pointed was the body of Aaron. He had been badly beaten, but it was very clear he was dead. He had killed him.

"Why?" she sobbed.

"I told you that things would come your way, that you only had to do one thing, and you didn't. Now the cops will come and get you because well you gone and done a terrible thing."

"I didn't do anything, you did it. You really are the devil!"

"Damn straight, and you belong to me now, but I'm not going to collect your soul. I need you to do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"When they come, and they are coming. I want you to tell them that the devil made you do it."

"They'll never believe me."

"I know, but I just might let you live to see the morning." He told her as he left the room with a kick in his step and laughter bursting from his mouth.

*DS*

Sophia sat on a bench in a park just watching the people. That's one thing she liked to do whenever she came down to earth. People really were on of the best things ever. Her brothers didn't understand the games that they played with lives, how they've destroyed so much just by merely being here. Now she had to fix it, and it was going to be a lot worse before it got better but in the end, in the end everything would be back as it should.

Lucifer would be back in hell, but he'd be happy. Young Chloe would be by his side, and she would still be a part of her child's life. He really could have the best of both worlds, she would make sure of that, her father had given her the gift of love, and she knew how to spread it around.

She looked to her left and she saw a small rosebud just starting to bloom, she plucked it from the earth and watched it bloom right before her eyes. It truly was beautiful. Just one of the many things you can accomplish with a little love. She was feeling light as a feather; this small reprise had done its trick since her little talk with her brother at the police station. Sure, things were about to get complicated, but in the end, she would be thanked.

She watched the bloom as it progressed through the circle of life, but right when she was sure it was about to die, time began to slow down, and that can only mean one thing.

"Hello brother, how are you doing this? I thought you fell." She asked Amenadiel.

"I have my moments, but you might want to take over."

"If need be, why are you here?"

"Is it true, have you done it? I can feel it in the air."

"If you mean your demon, then yes there will be another." She smiled.

"How could you? Who give you the right to come down here and play God!" he demanded

"God gave me the right! He gave you one job, and you couldn't do it. You were supposed to come down and make him take his place back, and Maze was supposed to scurry back into the dark where he created her. Those were the rules, but you came down and were tempted, she used her body and tempted you, just like Eve and her apple."

"It wasn't like that. She's not like that. He loves her Candy, you know how he can get. He was lonely, so he made a friend. You know how deeply he feels, and Maze she protects him. We all turned our backs on him, she was there when no one else was, what you are doing to her is wrong."

"He created her in the bowels of hell for battle. You said it yourself she's a protector, this is perfect for her. She will protect it, and she will love it, then she'll understand what's happening. She will help him tell Chloe the truth about his face, and the mask he wears."

"Why must he? Father most know what that will do to her, did he do it? Did he really put her in his path?"

"Yes, for him to understand that he doesn't have to hide anymore, that he's worthy of love. That he needs to understand the real meaning of where he is, what he is, and what being in hell means. It truly is an honor, and that he still loves him."

"And Maze?" he questioned.

"Well honey every child deserves a little discipline. He left his post, heathens are running amuck, mother is running around here doing father knows what. He must be punished, I mean the man cut off his wings. She did it! She must be punished as well."

"Candy, you know what's going to happen?"

"Yes, I do, she will protect the child and love it dearly. Then she will give birth to an angel, and then because of what she is she'll try to destroy it and then I'll destroy her."

Amenadiel was about to make a comment, but then time seemed to catch up with itself and she was gone.

 **End Notes: What do you think? Do you think Candy is evil?**


End file.
